


Duty

by the_Runaway075 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Childbirth, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/the_Runaway075
Summary: Tensions and responsibilities run high when the beans are spilled about Ignis's accidental pregnancy. The other three struggle to come to terms with their roles and emotions while Ignis is out of comission for the most part.





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that popped into my brain when I considered how Ignis does literally EVERYTHING for the other chocobros, from cooking to driving to... cleaning their underwear!! Probably... :O But most of all, Iggy is loyal to a fault, which is where the plot of this story comes in. And for a little extra kick, I threw some Gladnis in here.
> 
> Enjoy. This was fun to write!

The one thing the three of them had in common was suffering from anticipation. Everyone says that anticipation is worse than the actual event, but this was as bad as anything could be. When Ignis called and made this doctor’s appointment, Noctis, Prompto, and even Gladio were wrought with worry.

 They weren’t used to the most responsible member of the party - and seemingly the most invulnerable - having something wrong with him or happen to him.

 So, when the medical assistant let Ignis step out of the ‘check-out’ door, Noctis was the first to pick his head up from the comic book he wasn’t reading. Gladio uncrossed his legs and stood up, mouth agape, waiting for a word from the advisor. Prompto had fallen asleep, so his hand print is reddened onto his cheek as he looks up groggily to see Ignis in the middle of the waiting room.

 “Iggy?”

 Ignis sighs and meets Noctis’s eyes.

 The prince approaches him, a bit of hesitation in his tone. “So, how’d it go?”

 “Yeah,” Gladio pipes up, face stern and focused. “What’s the beef?”

 “Well,” Ignis begins. The breath he lets out gives them a sign that everything at least seems fine. “I'm in perfect health.”

 “What?” Prompto gets up and rubs his eyes. “Iggy…?”

 The bespectacled man glances at each one of them, but feels most guilty when he looks at Gladio. “Everything is,” he sighs again, “...fine.”

 “Cut it out, Igs,” Gladio clicks his tongue impatiently.

 “Was there something… more?” Noctis asks. “You still don’t look good, Specs.”

 Ignis moves past them, adjusting his glasses. “We really must head back to the hotel before they check us out too soon…” Gladio grabs his shoulder and turns him around, but not too roughly.

 “There’s something you’re not telling us,” Gladio says, causing his friend’s face to turn pale. “Now, tell us.”

 “I… uh.” For once, he’s at a loss for words. The stare Gladio is giving him has turned his mind inward, his hands gone cold to the touch. He’s sweating nervously. This is not what he expected to happen.

 He shuts his eyes and blurts out, “I'm with child.”

 Gladio slaps his leg. “I knew it,” he mumbles sharply.

 Noctis says nothing, only shoves his hands in his pockets and stares at the carpeted floor.

 Prompto jumps up and exclaims, “What?!” a little too loudly and has to be shushed by a mother of three sitting beside him.

 Ignis shrugs Gladio’s hand off and grabs up the Regalia's keys, starting to head out of the office. He feels he’s been here long enough, violated by medical professionals for something he wished he wasn’t responsible for.

 Gladio races after him, albeit a little too eager to catch up to him. “So, who’s the baby daddy?”

 Ignis’s brows crease with both exhaustion and irritation. “Must we discuss this before the ears of the entire world?”

 “We can, and we will. Now, spill.”

 “Are we leaving now?”

 Ignis is once again saved by the blonde gunslinger, whose question has been asked at least four times in the last hour. Gladio slaps him in the back of the head.

 Prompto rubs the spot that dully aches. “What was that for?!”

 Noctis sulks up to his three friends. “Stop it, Gladio. Leave ‘im alone.”

 “You just have no idea what’s going on, do ya?” The tallest man dodges easily the slap that was supposed to be Prompto’s defense.

 Ignis pinches the bridge of his nose, leaning back against the Regalia driver door. “Please, cease this senseless bickering. Everyone, into the car.” Just as he’s about to enter the driver’s seat, Noctis catches his hand. Ignis glances back in surprise, but just as quickly, Noctis yanks his hand back in embarrassment.

 “I-If you like, I can drive instead.” He doesn’t even meet Ignis’s face when he says this.

 Ignis pats his shoulder in response. “No need, Noct. But I do appreciate the offer.” He looks around. “Is there anything you can think of that we need at the moment? Anywhere we need to stop?”

 “Nowhere but the hotel,” Gladio chews out the change in subject.

 Prompto attempts to lighten things by switching on the radio. An easy dubstep tune begins skipping through the speakers, and while he knows the minimal lyrics to this song, he doesn’t much feel like singing.

 Gladio sinks even lower in his seat as the other two pile in.

 “Don’t think so,” Noctis finally answers. “But I _am_  hungry.”

 Ignis smiles. “Very well, then. Lunch will do quite nicely back at the hotel.”

 “Sandwiches?” Prompto inquires, picking at the skin on his thumb, calloused from so many frequent hunts lately.

 “Sandwiches,” Ignis confirms happily. But the knot in his gut is making it harder to stay positive. And on the drive back to Old Lestallum, he can’t help but notice the glare of expectation on Gladio’s face in the rearview mirror.

 His shoulders ache from how tensely he held the steering wheel all the way down.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 The tension feels like a thousand knives are digging into his upper body, intent on tiring him out further and further until he’s a lumpy pile of jumbled nerves. He knows Gladio wants to say something, knows there’s burning questions bunched up in his throat. He’s not ready for accusation.

 As soon as Ignis unlocks their hotel room door, Gladio lets the two younger boys race in first and then Ignis. But right after Ignis throws both sets of keys into the basket, Gladio steps in and slams the door behind them, startling Noctis from flopping back onto the bed.

 “All right,” he growls, standing like a big, armed guard in front of the door with his arms crossed. He looks more menacing than he actually is. “I wanna know how it happened.”

 Noctis sits up. “Yeah. How did it happen, Specs? Were you seeing somebody we didn’t know about?”

 “I… cannot say straight away,” Ignis says, heading for the tiny kitchen. “Lunch is going to be late.”

 “Iggy,” Gladio forces, pulling on his arm. “You tell us now. The damn sandwiches can wait.”

 “Hey!” Prompto calls, coming out of the bathroom. “Maybe he doesn’t wanna tell us. He doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.”

 “He owes it to us,” Gladio says, staring Ignis down like he’s waiting for him to crack under pressure. “Who did this to you?”

 “He doesn’t owe us anything,” Noctis offers confidently, sliding off the bedside. “Prompto’s right - you don’t have to tell us right now if you don’t want to, Ignis.”

 Ignis shakes his head to try to regain some thought process through the jumbled mess that is his mind at the moment. “I… might as well tell you. You’re all bound to find out sooner or later.”

 “Let’s stick with the former,” Gladio barks. “Now, I know you, Iggy. And I know you wouldn’t be out there lookin’ for the closest person to bump uglies with. You’re not like that.”

 Ignis looks up at him,emboldened and determined to drive that point straight home. “You’re right - I certainly am not. But if you let me explain, you’ll soon understand clearly. At least, I pray so.” He gulps and proceeds, watching as Prompto and Noctis sit together on the bed with curious expressions, like they’re ready to listen to a bedtime story. “Do you remember that day… that hunt we accepted for the Hunter HQ? When we were cornered by a group of particularly dangerous Necromancers?”

 Noctis thinks hard then nods slowly. “You mean that night I could've… died? Yeah… Yeah, I remember, alright.”

 “Oh,” Prompto recounts sadly. “And all the potions and stuff we had weren’t working on him?”

 Gladio holds his chin between two fingers. “What about it?”

 “Well, that night… I left, and hurried into the nearest town to see what help I could find,” he continues. “After nearly an hour of searching, I came to no conclusion. No doctors, no nurses, nothing I could find to help Noctis. I was devastated, going insane by how useless I was while our prince was dying without me beside him.”

 “And then?” Gladio urges him.

 “Stop rushing him,” Prompto chides the older man, throwing a pillow at him.

 “I was in tears,” Ignis admits, taking a seat on a chair by the door. “Until I met this one man.”

 “Who was he?”

 “Shhh!” It’s Noctis’s turn to throw a pillow at his Shield. “Let him finish, Gladio, c’mon.”

 Ignis chuckles slightly at his friends’ antics before he resumes his story. “Anyway, this man… A bit peculiar by my standards, but he told me he had heard of my predicament and offered me a medicine which brought even the most deadly of beasts back to life with a single sip. So, naturally, as you can imagine I would have been highly skeptical. But knowing how desperate I was to give it to Noct…” He sighs and puts on a sad expression. “I had to take my chances. But he wasn’t about to let me go without payment…”

 Gladio licks his lips and rolls his eyes. “So you offered your services?”

 “There was nothing else he wanted, Gladio,” Ignis fronts. “But Noct is alive and well today because of it. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He smiles at the prince, but Noctis is less willing to return the gesture.

 Gladio stands up and slams his fist against the wall, making them all jump. “Well, that was wholly stupid of you, Iggy. How could you let that asshole take advantage of you like that!?”

 Ignis narrows his piercing, green eyes. “Everything I do in service to preserve the life of my King is permissible.”

 “But having sex with the guy! Layin’ down for ‘im while Noct is dying on the other side of town? Dammit, Ignis, I would’ve pummeled the shit out of him before I let him touch me!”

 “He had no choice!” Prompto defends his bespectacled friend, shouting at Gladio while Noctis sits quietly in thought. “He was doing the best he could! Noct needed that medicine!!”

 “And what if it  _didn't_ help him? What then?! Noct would have died in vain without Ignis!” He turns to face Ignis, eyes burning with rage. “Would you have felt good about being in the arms of some stranger when Noct took his last breath?!”

 Ignis stands tall and straight, trying to contain his tears as he rises to meet Gladio’s challenge. “For my King, I would give anything. Be it my body, my heart, or my soul. Noct is everything. I am nothing. If I can do whatever it takes to save Noct’s life, I will gladly risk everything for him to live on without me! You simply cannot hope to comprehend the weight of duty, Gladio, because you will never understand what it means to serve at that calibre.”

 Gladio inhales through his nostrils and leaves the room, slamming the door in his wake.

 Ignis takes a few deep breaths and looks as if he’s about to fall over. He’s become dizzy. Prompto notices immediately and races for his side, supporting him with his shoulders.

 “Iggy, you okay?”

 Ignis nods too quickly and stumbles about as Prompto helps him over to the armchair. “I apologize for that, for acting so rashly. I lost my temper…”

 Prompto ignores his apology and helps him sit. “You’re only human, Iggy. We all get that way sometimes.”

 Ignis smiles fondly at the boy, who seems to possess so much wisdom for his age when the need calls for it. “Prompto… thank you. I needed that. But I’m afraid I may have hurt him in the process…”

 “I’ll go talk to him,” Noctis grumbles, but Ignis halts his way.

 “Give him a moment alone, Noct,” he says, gentle green eyes looking tired. “I don’t expect he wants to talk just yet.” He thanks Prompto for his help and then walks into the kitchen. “I’m sure we are all famished. Grilled cheese and tomato soup alright with everyone?”

 Immediately, Noctis steps in and grabs the can of tomato soup out of his advisor’s hands. “Let me cook, Iggy. You should rest.”

 Ignis raises a brow curiously. “Noct, what are you doing? I'm quite capable of cooking lunch.”

 “Not today you’re not!” Prompto chimes in, bright smile on his freckled face. “We’ve got this - You need to relax, Iggy!”

 “But, I-” He’s cut off as Prompto starts dragging him out of the kitchen by his arm. “I don’t need rest, you two. I’m perfectly fine-”

 “Not happening,” Noctis calls from the counter as he pulls out a can opener. “Let us do all the work tonight.”

 “Yeah, put your feet up!”

 Ignis is forced to recline in the armchair as Prompto scoots up a foot stool and hands him a pretty thick book. “Honestly, this is not necessary.”

 Prompto races around like a bee loyal to its queen. “Read a magazine, or read one of Gladio’s trashy novels to keep you busy! Entertained, I mean, heh.”

 It’s all very sweet what the boys are trying to do for him, but Ignis feels he has got to do something to keep his mind off of certain other ‘things’ or he’ll go crazy. He’s not used to being made a fuss over, especially by the prince himself! But maybe he should take advantage of this opportunity and relax. The armchair is surprisingly soft and comfortable and his eyes are drooping.

 So, he settles down snugly into the cushion and chooses to close his eyes, just for a moment…

 “Ah, damn!!”

 He’s bolted up with wide eyes upon hearing that cry from Noctis.

 “Noct?” He calls, sprinting for his prince’s whereabouts. “Are you alright?!”

 “Yeeeaaahhh,” Noctis drawls, shaking his hands of the tomato juice that’s just spilled all over the floor. “Gonna be one hell of a mess to clean up.”

 Ignis grabs up some paper towels, tiptoeing across the puddle of red. “Perhaps I should take the reins from here, Noct…”

 “Oh, no you don’t,” Noctis chides him, grasping his wrists and pulling him away from the kitchen. “Leave it all to me. I’m gonna make lunch special today - just for you, Specs.”

 Somehow, that smile on his prince’s face is so much less reassuring than the boy had meant.

 Relenting out of pity, - as he often does - Ignis concedes with a sigh. “Very well,” he says, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Just, please be careful. And don’t burn yourself on the stove! Skillets absorb heat much more quickly than regular pans.”

 “I’ve got it, Iggy!”

 Ignis is not so sure about that, but leaves him to it anyway. He shudders. The last time Noctis tried to cook feels like it was millenia ago, when he had made an enormous mess of his apartment kitchen.

 He guesses that’s what faith in one’s friends is for.

 Ignis resigns to resting for at least an hour and a half, a somewhat irritable nap that has cost him loss of feeling in his hands. When he opens his eyes, Prompto has fallen asleep on the side of one of the beds with a needle and thread hanging from his fingers, and a shirt of Gladio’s that needed some mending.

 A grin crosses Ignis’s drool-crusted lips. It’s so sweet to see how much the youngest members of their group are trying to help him. He deeply appreciates every little act of love they attempt to do.

 Though another shouted curse and another frantic race into the kitchen reveals that Noctis has indeed burned himself and half of their lunch, Ignis is grateful and offers his assistance despite the prince’s protests.

 “Thanks, Mama Iggy,” Noctis coos affectionately as he stuffs his mouth with a bite of cheesy, gooey sandwich remade just for him by those caring hands.

 Ignis’s heart swells with both  happiness and the weight of the problem he’s heaped onto himself.

 Gladio is still outside.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Outside the hotel room, Ignis finds his burly friend leaning over the guardrail, staring up at the starry night sky. He approaches slowly, hoping he’s not still fuming over their argument.

 Gladio sighs. “What are you doin’ out here? Thought you’d be sleeping?”

 Ignis joins him on the guardrail, sneaking glances at Gladio’s profile to watch for any change in mood. It’s pretty stable right now, if a bit tired. “I took a nap, but it served only to make me feel worse.”

 Gladio leaves him with a grunt and sighs again. “Are those boys helping out at all? Not leavin’ all the work to you?”

 “Yes, actually,” Ignis replies with a light tone. “Though Noctis has cut himself, spilled the entire contents of the soup can,  _and_ managed to burn himself twice on the stove, he’s not done too horribly. And Prompto, the sweet thing, took over my mending of our clothes and encouraged me to sit down and relax.”

 Gladio manages a small smile at the recap of the evening events. Ignis chuckled a little, but Gladio’s still not feeling so good about Ignis’s situation. “Burned himself twice, huh? Poor guy…”

  Ignis rubs his hands together. “Would you… accept my apology?”

  Gladio looks at him. “Not sure I can forgive something that’s already on its way,” he grumbles.

  “Gladio, please,” Ignis whines, massaging his temple. “I don’t want us to remain in disagreement. I already know how you feel and I understand why you feel that way-”

  “Would it be better for you if I just walked away then?”

  Ignis’s gaze takes a sharp turn. “Don’t be asinine, Gladio. I thought you would have been relieved that I had saved Noct’s life that night. Instead, you are focusing on the wrong thing entirely!”

  Gladio slams his fist. “Is that my fault?! We depend on you, Iggy! When you go and make a fool of yourself like that, who are we supposed to look to? You’re a fool for this, Iggy. A fool!”

  Ignis drops his arms. “Then I am a fool with a purpose,” he says, voice breaking, “ready to risk my life for my prince, my king - which is more than I can say for you right now.”

  A long silence fills the space between them. He expects Gladio to be fuming, but it doesn’t appear that way. He looks serene, almost like he regrets his words, a sort of disappointment in his profile.

  Ignis fixes his glasses. “I’m sorry-”

  “Don’t be.”

  His eyes meet Gladio’s and there’s a slight dusting of pink on the shield’s cheeks. Curious. “Gladio? Are you… alright?”

  “Yeah, I, uh,” Gladio begins, head hanging low. “I wanted to apologize, Iggy, for casting all the blame on you. I guess I was acting that way cuz I was- I was, uh…” He looks to the sky and shuts his eyes tightly. “...jealous.”

  A scoff escapes Ignis’s lips, but he’s completely serious. “What? Jealous? Jealous of what?”

  “Not of what, of whom,” Gladio corrects him crossly. “I was jealous, alright?”

  “Well, I hardly think your station warrants jealousy as a form of-”

  “Will you shut up and listen?” Gladio shakes his head and walks up to his bespectacled friend. “I was jealous that you were… with another guy in that way, y’know.”

  Ignis is taken aback. “Gladio, are you suggesting…? What are you trying to say?”

  “Gods, Iggy,” Gladio chuckles, hands on Ignis’s shoulders. “Is your brain so cluttered that you can’t get what I’m hinting at?”

  Ignis covers his gasp, slapping a hand to his mouth. “Great Six… you’re in love with me, aren’t you?”

  Gladio smiles. “Have been for awhile now.”

  “Why haven’t you said anything?”

  Gladio bashfully shoves his hands in his pockets and kicks a pebble. “I was afraid of gettin’ rejected for one. And for two, with everything going on with Noct, and Altissia, and the rites, I just… I didn’t wanna burden you with my stupid crush.”

  Ignis’s expression softens, a smile reaching the edges of his lips for once in his life. “You are a good man,” he says, one hand landing on Gladio’s chest. “And I thank you for your support, for doing your best to aid us out of selflessness.”

  “Iggy,” Gladio breathes, but it comes out heavily, wholly unintentional. “I know that what you did saved Noct's life, and I don’t mean to insult you for doing your duty. I guess I just… got so wrapped up in myself that I…”

  “Lost yourself in the process?”

  He reaches out to touch Ignis’s face. “Yeah, that,” he sniggers, stroking the other man’s cheek with his knuckle. “May I?”

  Ignis removes his glasses. “Only if you promise to come eat your cold lunch.”

  Gladio wraps his arms around Ignis’s back and pulls him in. “I didn't think loving Ignis Scientia came with stipulations.”

  Ignis ghosts the frame of Gladio’s face with the tips of his careful fingers. “I won’t make this easy for you.”

  “When have you ever?”

  When at last their lips meet, it’s sweet yet hot. Their kiss starts off slow and gentle until Gladio tightens his hold, making Ignis moan. Then, it’s sloppy, heavy, forcing Ignis to attempt to breathe through his mouth.

  Their parting leaves them both breathless, gazes hazy, movements lazy and languid. Ignis takes hold of his hand and leads them back inside the hotel, a happy, satisfied grin having never left his face.

  “Do we have to tell the boys about this?” Gladio asks, resisting a bit.

  Ignis leans back against him before opening the door. “Do you honestly believe they won’t figure it out on their own?”

  Gladio’s smirk is the beginning of him sneaking a grip of Ignis’s behind. “Nope.”

  Later, his lunch is cold, but delicious, prepared by the hands of his new love.

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Finally, Ignis has just folded the last of their clothes as he piles them all into a basket. He hauls it into his arms with a loud grunt, feeling the weight of his pregnancy more this morning than any other so far this week alone. He waddles into their shared bedroom, and just as he’s about to set the basket down, he hears Noctis screech his name.

  “IIIIIIIIIGNNNNNIIIIIISSSSS!!”

  He sighs and instead drops the basket because of his recent loss of balance. “Yes, Noct? What’s wrong?”

  Noctis comes stomping into the room, jacket in hand. “Specs, two buttons came off my jacket.”

  Ignis rubs his face, trying to massage the severe ache in his lower back. “Just lay it on the bed and I’ll see what I can do-”

  “But, Ignis,” Noctis whines, shoving his jacket at his pregnant advisor. “I wanna wear it _today_.”

  Ignis glares back over his shoulder. “I said,” he mutters, “leave it on the bed, and I’ll see about sewing them back on.”

  Prompto comes up next, running up to Ignis with a light sob on his heaving breaths. “Iggggggyyyyyy!”

  Ignis is able to stand up straight, but not without a groan because his pain is so bad. “Yes, Prompto. How can I help you?”

  “Iggy, I cut myself!” He cries, holding his thumb as a little trickle of blood runs down his other fingers. “Don’t you have some of that ointment? Y’know, that clear, gooey stuff?”

  “Antiseptic - yes, I do,” Ignis replies, waddling toward the bathroom. “I’ll find it for you.”

  “Thanks, Iggy,” Prompto beams, eyes sparkling. “You’re the best!”

  “Aw, shit!”

  Ignis stops dead in his tracks, waiting for Noctis’s inevitable trouble to slap him in the face. “What is it this time, Highness?”

  Noctis’s expression is frantic; he’ll be devastated if he can’t wear his jacket. “The zipper fell off!!”

  “Just leave it on the bed!” Ignis repeats as he fishes through the medicine cabinet. Gods, he’s tired. He still hasn’t fixed his hair, which lies in a moppy mess across his brows. He wipes his forehead and takes a deep breath. “We’ll pick up a new one when we go shopping…” He comes out and asks to examine  Prompto’s tiny pinprick. “Let me see your thumb, Prompto.”

  Noctis shoves Prompto’s shoulder and steps in front of him, ignoring his wail of protest as the tube of antiseptic drops to the floor. “But, Ignis, my jacket! Fix it now! I wanna wear it!”

  “Hey, I’m bleeding to death over here!” Prompto yells, hitting Noctis’s arm. “He was helping me first!”

  “He’s  _my_ advisor!” Noctis argues, shaking his jacket furiously. “Get your own!”

  Ignis is just about to fall over due to exhaustion. This bickering has already stripped him of his last nerve. He’s more than ready to just crawl over to the bed and flop down, close his eyes and…

  “Hey, gorgeous,” Gladio calls, striding into the room. He smiles when Ignis looks up at him, but doesn’t notice the sleepiness in his normally lively green eyes about to overtake him. He strokes his hair; Ignis leans into it. “We ain’t got nothin’ for dinner. You goin’ shoppin’?”

  Ignis’s arms are shaking as he uses the chair and the bed frame as leverage for his sore body to get up. “In a moment,” he assures the shield. “I have a dinner plan, but I haven’t had a chance to-” Suddenly, he gasps and falls against the bed, catching himself only by his elbows.

  “Iggy!!” Gladio exclaims, bending down to his level, hands supporting his body. “You alright?!”

  Ignis slumps to his knees and exhales in what sounds like pain. “No, I’m afraid I'm… not. I can’t get up.”

  “Ignis!?” Prompto cries out, racing over to the other two.

  Noctis just stands there wide-eyed, still clutching his jacket that he was adamant about having Ignis fix today. He doesn't move; he’s in shock. He’s not used to witnessing weakness in Ignis. Ever.

  “Is he okay?” Prompto asks Gladio, hand on Ignis’s. “Iggy?”

  Gladio frowns abhorrently and supports Ignis into a standing position, helping him settle into the bed. “No, he’s not okay. He’s gotta rest. Lie down, Iggy.”

  Prompto forgets all about his own problem as he assists Gladio with taking Ignis’s shoes off. “Should we call for a doctor or something? I mean, is the baby okay?”

  As he watches Ignis close his eyes with the ease and softness of a tender five-year-old, Noctis can’t shake the feeling of guilt that pours onto his shoulders.

  “The baby is the last thing I’m worried about, that’s what got him like this in the first place,” Gladio says as he lovingly brushes the hair from Ignis’s brows. “You rest, babe. We’ll take care of everything.”

  Gladio has the three of them regroup in the kitchen to discuss their plans of helping Ignis with daily tasks till the baby is born. Noctis still hasn’t said a word, he’s scared of Ignis’s sudden weakness. Ignis has always been there for him in his own weakness. This is too unusual for the prince to handle.

  He mentions how they’ve all taken to abusing Ignis’s diligence, taking for granted how he’s always willing to do everything for them. Even the small things. Prompto resolves to do most of the chores while Ignis sleeps, saying he regrets how tired Ignis had become. Gladio agrees, and seriously notes that they're all adults and should be able to take care of themselves; especially Noctis, who much too often relies heavily on Ignis for the simplest tasks.

  “I’m gonna take a look at that list,” Gladio mumbles, pacing the floor.

  Prompto’s mouth falls open. “ _You're_  going shopping? Huh. That’s different.” He exchanges a small smile with Noctis. “Well, I’m gonna go grab the band aids so I can stop this dumb cut from bleeding anymore.”

  They desert Noctis. He’s left alone in the kitchen, still holding his unmended jacket like a lost child. He’s startled out of his trance by Gladio shouting at him to get moving and put the clothes away. He does so with tears in his eyes.

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  The days come and go without another hitch until the time comes for the baby to be born, which is more of a surprise than Ignis had anticipated. He’s finally gotten around to mending the buttons on Noctis’s jacket after a week of desperately needed rest. After the last stitch, he holds it up proudly and calls for Noctis.

  Noctis trudges into the main room, skulking, but not unusually. “Yeah?”

  Ignis smiles and nods at the jacket. “I sewed the buttons back on, Noct, and the zipper was a literal breeze to replace! I hope it serves you better than it did before.”

  Noctis hesitantly receives the jacket and says nothing, doesn’t even look at Ignis.

  Ignis cocks his head, reclining against the couch, hands on his belly. “Is something the matter? You've been awfully quiet lately.”

  Noctis shakes his head, but meets Ignis’s eyes. He gasps at how much fondness he sees in those jade eyes right now. “Uh… No, nothing really.”

  “ _Really,_ ” Ignis reiterates playfully. He pats the seat cushion beside him. “Come, sit with me. What’s been on your mind? Sometimes I can hardly read you, Noct.”

  Noctis plops down on the couch and drops his jacket, muttering a curse.

  “Noct?” Ignis inquires, concerned as he puts a hand on one of Noctis’s. “Your hands are cold! Goodness, are you feeling alright?”

  “Fine,” Noctis replies, taking his hand away. “I'm just a little chilled.”

  “Would you like me to make you some tea to warm you up?”

  Noctis refuses with the pout of his lips and slight shake of his head.

  He offers a blanket from the back of the sofa. “Perhaps a blanket?”

  “No.” Noctis crosses his arms and turns away.

  Ignis pats his belly, mouth tight with focus as the baby kicks. He loves the feeling. “Hm…”

  That sound intrigues the prince. He turns back around. “What is it?” There’s a worried look on Noctis’s face as he hears his friend start trying to even his breathing, but he’s too nervous to react quickly. “Ignis? Y-you okay?”

  “Indeed,” Ignis smiles, looking right into Noctis’s eyes. “Would you like to feel it?”

  Noctis gulps, gaze bottoming out to the bulge that is Ignis’s belly. “F-feel it?”

  “Give me your hand…”

  It’s quite the miraculous feeling against the palm of Noctis’s hand. The baby kicks and kicks, a methodical ‘thump, thump, thump’ that brings a smile to the prince’s face as he can also feel Ignis’s body moving up and down with each breath he takes. There’s life at his fingertips, and he’s disappointed in himself that he never realized it before.

  Noctis pulls away after a few fleeting minutes and sits there in wonder, completely forgetting about his personal issue. “Wow… That’s incredible. What does it feel like inside?”

  Ignis strokes his belly and hums. “Like I was missing out on something wonderful,” he says before he doubles over his belly this time, grabbing at it.

  Noctis holds his friend’s arm. “Ignis?! Ignis, tell me what I can do. What’s going on?”

  “It’s alright, Noct,” he exhales, laying his head back. “I'm fine, it’s just my labor starting. I haven’t-” And then his water breaks, leaving his seat wet and icky warm. “No, would you call the doctor for me, Noct? The number is written on a piece of paper on the fridge.”

  Noctis gets up and runs into the kitchen, grabs the piece of paper, and dials it on his cell phone. Ignis guides him thoroughly through the phone call, and once he hangs up, he’s right back at Ignis’s side just as a very sharp contraction grips him and he’s unable to really breathe right.

  Noctis lets him squeeze his hand, shushing him and reassuring him. “Ignis, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

  Ignis lets out a breath afterwards and continues to measure his breathing. “He said it was fine if I... wanted to labor here for awhile?”

  “Yeah,” Noctis says, grinning at him to comfort him. “For a couple hours, then he wants you to come down to the hospital…” Then everything goes very dark for Noctis as Ignis makes a helpless sound he’s never heard before in his life and keels over Noctis’s lap. Noctis is horrified, but he remains still until the pain subsides and Ignis is sitting on his own again. “Good?”

  “Yes, I am,” Ignis answers tiredly, cupping Noctis’s cheek. “Thank you, love.”

  Noctis doesn’t react to how Ignis just called him what he affectionately calls Gladio. He understands Ignis is in a very compromising situation, and to deny him of acting without reason while in pain would seem like betrayal. It wouldn’t be right.

  He just has to hold on till the drive to the hospital, which isn’t long at all.

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  “Mr. Scientia?” A nurse steps into his room with a clipboard and smiles at him. “How are we doing tonight?”

  Ignis whispers a ‘thank you’ to Prompto for holding his hand through that last contraction before regarding the nurse. “As well as can be expected.”

  She examines the tocodynamometer and approves with a widening of her eyes. “Well, quite a jump from an hour ago, isn’t it? You’re progressing very quickly, Ignis.”

  “I hope that’s a good thing,” Prompto mumbles nervously.

  “It is,” Ignis murmurs weakly. He’s overtaken once more by another sharp contraction and can’t speak yet. Gladio nuzzles him in the head and whispers sweet words to him as Noctis stares at them in the silence.

  Mere moments after, the three men crowd around the advisor in peace, helping him relax while he’s wracked with the pains of labor, increasingly becoming worse. The brief conversations between Gladio and Ignis, or Prompto and Ignis are starting to annoy Noctis. It’s getting to the point where he can’t stand to keep silent anymore.

  Watching Ignis suffer in pain is too hard. He has to admit to the feelings he’s been hiding since the beginning, or he’ll lose it.

  Awhile into his labor, Ignis can’t take the pain anymore and has to ask for an epidural. Once it’s in, he’s like an angel, calm and peaceful as the labor takes its course. Prompto eventually complains of hunger and begs for Gladio to head down to the cafeteria with him. The big man complies reluctantly, and leaves Noctis alone to keep Ignis company.

  “How are you holding up, Noct?”

  “I should be asking you that,” the prince replies, shifting awkwardly in the chair he pulled up to Ignis’s bedside. “I think it’s funny how we used to make jokes about calling you ‘Mama Iggy’.”

  Ignis huffs a laugh, his eyes closed as the relief washes over him from the medication. “I quite agree. No one could have anticipated this.”

  “Not even Prompto, who insists we keep calling you that.”

  “I don't mind in the slightest.”

  Noctis sits quietly by his side once Ignis falls into sleep. He knows it won’t be long before that gods-awful pain returns with a vengeance. He prays he sleeps well, only wanting the best for his old friend.

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  “Push, babe, push. I know you’ve got this…”

  “C’mon, Iggy, c’mon, you can do it. I believe in you.”

  Noctis feels so out of place in the grand scheme of childbirth that he’s smooshed beside the bodies of Gladio and a nurse on Ignis’s right side, blankly listening to the groans and gasps of his advisor in pain, and watching as the baby slowly rears itself inside of Ignis.

  Okay, maybe he’s not watching  _that_ in particular, but he is watching over Ignis. How his serene face is bunched up in concentration as sweat rolls down his cheeks, his legs pushed up and spread wide before his friends so they can see every inch of his private places. It’s something Noctis would have liked to be somewhere else for, but Ignis had already gauged from him that he wanted to stay and be a support for him.

  Ignis himself told him he needed him.

  Finally, Ignis gets a chance to catch his breath as the doctor discusses with his team about how to proceed. Gladio kisses him and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, Prompto smiles at him and pats his arm, but Noctis only stares at Ignis, waiting for his emotions to burst.

  Ignis turns to the prince and smiles at him, hair disheveled with sweat, eyes glossy from exhaustion. “Noct?” His voice is hoarse and scratchy, and Noctis wishes with all his might that he didn’t sound so. “Noct.”

  “Y-yeah, Iggy?”

  “Are you… well enough to… to stay with m-me?”

  Noctis winces. “Uh, I don’t know.”

  Ignis’s clammy hand reaches for Noctis. “Please?” he asks, following the doctor’s order to bear down again. “Please…” He moans aloud and launches his sweaty face into Gladio’s shirt. “Stay… Noct, stay…”

  Noctis is on the verge of crying as he leans closer in the chair and holds Ignis’s other hand. “Ignis? Iggy?” Ignis looks ragged, done with it all. Noctis can’t help feeling guilty for all the times he… he…

  And then Ignis is crying out and screaming. _Screaming_. He’s squirming and pulling, yanking at Gladio, at the nurses, at his bed sheets; Noctis throws his arms around Ignis and breaks into tears.

  “Iggy, I’m sorry for hurting you! I’m sorry I take you for granted all the time!! I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!”

  Somehow, it takes everyone by surprise how much Noctis’s outburst of sorrow helps Ignis calm down and focus on his pushing. The advisor hugs him back, exerting himself to the point where it makes his tears flow faster.

  “Oh, Noct,” he sobs, running his hands all throughout Noctis’s hair, searching for some form of relief. “Noct, it is a… a privilege… to serve… you. You have never… taken me for granted. Remem...ber that… Six, Gladio!” He throws his head back and groans, bearing down with the help of Gladio’s soothing voice.

  “You mean that?” Noctis asks softly, picking his head up to look deeply into Ignis’s eyes, never minding his knee bumping into the back of his head. “You really mean that, Iggy?”

  “Of course… I do,” Ignis huffs out in desperation after that last push. “You are my king, Noctis. I live for you.” He glances around at each one of them, feeling all the love that surrounds him in these three, special people he’s honored to call his friends: Gladio’s strength, Prompto's kindness, Noctis’s honesty… “With friends like you,” he says with a smile, tears and sweat mingled as he prepares to push again, Gladio helping him pull his knees back as he kisses his forehead. “I know there’s nothing... we can’t face.”

  


End file.
